Watching
by Fanatick
Summary: After Naruto entered the battle against Madara, the scientists of the alliance developed a device to spy on the enemy. However, it allowed them to enter other universes. . . . .  Three-shot
1. Aww

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail OR Naruto! I MERELY ENJOY THEIR STORIES & WISH TO EXTEND THEM! Fairy Tail & Naruto BELONG TO Hiro Mashima & Masashi Kishimoto, RESPECTIVELY!**_

_**Watching Part 1 (Aww. . . . )**_

Location: Allied Base Camp

Naruto & the others were excited! After Narutos' arrival at the battlefield, the alliance scientists had managed to get **"the screen"** up & working! This would enable them to spy on Madara & his allies from a distance. First, however, since it was new, they would have to test it.

The scientists who had built the device (**"the screen"**) had said that they were unsure of its' capabilities, but were sure that it would enable them to spy on _someone_. They just weren't sure _whom_ they would be spying on.

The entire army had congregated around **"the screen"** and were eagerly anticipating its' activation. The scientists in white coats wearing goggles were making the final preparations, adjusting wires, connecting power, & putting together the final pieces.

"Wow!", said Naruto. "I can't wait till this thing's turned on! Baa-chan said that its' going to let us spy on the enemy!" A furtive grin appeared on his face. "Heeheehee. . . . . . . I wanna see what Madara does in his spare time!"

Neji & Kiba, who were nearby, sweat-dropped. "_Sheesh. . . . . . _", thought Neji. "_He's acting like it's all some big game!_", thought Lee. "_But then. . . . . that's Naruto for you._", they both thought.

They were distracted by a noise that could only be described as . . . . well,. . . _liquid_, accompanied by a swirling on **"the screen"**. Something that looked like a silver pond with ripples emanating through it appeared on **"the screen"**. Before anyone could see what was behind that portal, however, Lady Tsunade stood in front of the portal, blocking the view.

"It seems that we have managed to open a portal to another world, by accident. As a result, I am going to warn you now. . . . . . . . _**anything**_ that you see here is to be kept a secret! Anyone who leaks the secret **_will_** be killed. _**Do you understand me?**_" Everyone gulped & nodded hastily.

"Good!" Lady Tsunade smiled. "Now then, let's see what events shall unfold on the other side of that portal . . . . ". They all turned to look at **"the screen"**, and the more they watched, the more they realized how similar the world was to their own. True, it seemed to have more conveniences, & the arts practiced were called "mahou" there, not "ninjutsu","genjutsu", or "taijutsu", but the people were extremely similar.

Hinata watched, slack-jawed, & saw a group of children standing together: a boy wearing only underpants, with blue hair, a girl with brown hair wearing a yellow dress, a young boy with spiky, flame-red hair & a young girl with white hair, arranged in a bowl cut, like Lee's. The young boy was "acting tough", so to speak: cracking his knuckles, scowling, & uttering a threat, while watching two older teenage girls fight. The one called Mirajane had white hair & was rather scantily dressed, while the one named Erza had red hair & was dressed... more appropriately. However, she smiled when she heard the young girls' voice:

_"Oh, honestly... You keep up that tough guy act, and you'll never get a girl to like you."_


	2. In Which Reality Sinks In

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **__**I **__**DO **__**NOT **__**OWN **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**OR **__**NARUTO**__**! **__**HIRO **__**MASHIMA**__** & **__**MASASHI **__**KISHIMOTO **__**OWN **__**THEM**__**, **__**RESPECTIVELY**__**! **__**I **__**MERELY **__**WRITE **__**STORIES **__**BASED **__**ON **__**THEIR **__**PLOTLINES**__**!**_

**So****, now that we're done with ****that ****disclaimer, ****thank ****you ****for ****reading ****this ****story**** (****which ****I ****assume ****you ****are ****about ****to ****do ****if ****you ****are ****reading ****this****). ****Constructive ****criticism ****is ****much****-****appreciated**** (****and ****needed****!), ****as ****this ****is ****only ****my ****second ****story****. ****I ****was ****initially ****only ****intending ****to ****make ****three ****one****-****shots****, ****bu****t ****I am thinking about ****writing ****a ****multi****-****chapter ****spinoff ****of ****this****. ****PLEASE ****excuse ****the ****quality****: ****I ****wrote ****this ****over ****a ****period ****of ****several ****days ****because ****I ****was ****lazy ****with ****a ****broken ****leg****.**

_**Watching **__**Chapter**__** 2: **__**Happy**__** & **__**Lisanna**_

Naruto and the others settled in to watch again. It had been several days since Naruto had arrived, & already that had almost utterly routed Madara's forces. However, there was still a sizable portion remaining, led by Madara himself. As such, the battle was most certainly not over. However, Madara had retreated, and so, for the time being, they were looking at **"****the ****screen****" **again.

Things had started to get interesting, with the people in the guild growing older. Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna were adorable. Their adventures were nearly always the talk of the young ninjas. Today, her sister, Mirajane, had taken an S-class mission (it seemed like their mission rankings were similar to those of the ninja world), and was allowing Lisanna & her brother Elfman to come along. Of course, Natsu being who he was, he yelled and put up a fuss about not being allowed to go, with Lisanna telling him that he would be able to take S-class missions too, soon.

Then, something interesting happened. They made a symbol with their hands, raising them high in the air. Watching, Naruto figured that this was some kind of expression of the spirit of the mages. (That was what they called themselves). The group then left, heading to a city where the "king of beasts" existed, known simply as "The Beast". When they next saw the trio, they were on the outskirts of a city, which was in flames. Naruto assumed that this was the city they had gone to save, but Mirajane was battered and worn, and Elfman was nowhere to be seen.

Just as he wondered where Lisanna was, something appeared in the sky. As it got closer, he realized that it was Lisanna. She appeared to be. . . a bird. She transformed, calling out to her sister. "Mira-nee!" She landed. "I managed to evacuate all the people in the town. . . But what happened?" Mira was hurt badly, and there was a crashing sound coming closer. "Run, Lisanna! I was careless. Elfman attempted to protect me, and he attempted a Take Over on The Beast." "Then. . ." "However, its' magical power was too great. Elfman's lost his reason!" Lisanna was helping Mira to stand up now, but their eyes were concentrated on the beast that had, ironically, Taken Over their brother. "Oh no! What'll happen to Elf-niichan?" "If he doesn't come to his senses soon, he'll be taken by The Beast!"

Then something happened that no-one would have expected. Lisanna let Mira down, and walked slowly towards the possessed Elfman. Everyone in the camp was thinking _**"**__**Is **__**she **__**an **__**idiot**__**? **__**She**__**'**__**s **__**crazy**__**! **__**Going **__**closer **__**towards **__**him**__**. . . while he's **__**in **__**that **__**state**__**?"**_ Mira started. "Lisanna, what are you. . . ?" "Elf-niichan, what's the matter? It's your little sister, Lisanna. . . Did you forget Mira-nee, too?" Elfman only grunted menacingly. "There's no way that you'd forget us, right Elf-niichan? Because we both love you very much, Elf-niichan!"

But Elfman was far from placated. Rather than calming down at his sisters' words, he growled loudly and raised his arm, preparing to strike. Everyone in the camp was literally shouting now, not caring that the enemy might hear them. "Lisanna, YOU IDIOT, RUN!" "COME ON, Lisanna, he's lost his senses! Can't you see that he's going to attack you?" "Lisanna, YOU CAN'T JUST STAND THERE AND DIE!" But all their shouting was to no avail, for Lisanna was in another world. Then, she proved how brave (or perhaps foolhardy) she was. "So, let's go home, 'kay? Elf-niichan!" Then, _**it**_ happened.

Mira could only watch helplessly as Elfman smacked Lisanna over a mile away, reaching out, but never coming close. Naruto could only imagine what that must feel like. Feeling so helpless. . . Then that memory ended. The next memory showed an injured Mirajane and Elfman standing over a grave. Naruto hoped that it wasn't. . . but there it was. "Lisanna" was printed on the gravestone. He watched as Elfman knelt on the ground, crying, while Mirajane just stood above him, silent.

For the next few days, the camp was quiet. They couldn't help but connect, and Hinata was wondering about Naruto. Elfman's situation was similar to what his had been. . . "_Wonder __what __he__'__s __thinking__. . . ."_, she thought. _"__He__'__s __left __the __camp__. . . __hopefully __he__'__ll __be __back __soon__, __because __it __looks __like __Madara__'__s __going __to __attack __again__, __and __soon__. . ." _

Naruto sat at the edge of the camp, in a dense forest. He was deep in thought, thankful for his solitude. _"__Elfman__. . . . __transformed __into __a __monster __like __that__. . . __I __have __control __of __the __Nine__-__Tails__' chakra __now__, __but __what __happens __if__. . . __nah__, __that__'__s __RIDICULOUS__ ! __There__'__s __no __way _**_he__'__s_** _going __to __try __to __take __over __again__. . . __He__'__s __sealed __away__."_ He relaxed, and contemplated the similarities of their situations. _"__The __world __of __Fairy __Tai__l __and __our __world__. . . __they__'__re __so __similar__. __It __appears __that __they __live __in __a __time __which __is __more __advanced __than __ours__ (__at __least __technologically__), __but __the __people __are __the __same__. . . __they __aren__'__t __very __different __at __all__!"_

He stood up and yawned. "Well, it's time to head back to the camp-dattebayo! Wonder what tomorrow's going to be like. . ." Walking back to the camp, he wondered how everybody in Fairy Tail was going to deal with Lisanna's death.

**So****. . . . ****I****'****m ****probably ****going ****to ****get ****trashed****, ****because ****I ****don****'****t ****think ****I ****came ****up ****with ****a ****good ****continuation****. ****Anyways****, ****if ****you ****got ****this ****far****, ****thank ****you ****for ****reading****, ****and ****PLEASE ****REVIEW****! ****I ****always ****want ****to ****hear ****how ****I ****am ****doing**** (****being ****a ****newbie****). ****What ****do ****you ****think****? ****Does ****the ****reaction ****of ****Naruto ****and ****the ****other ****characters ****to ****the ****world ****of ****Fairy ****Tail ****seem ****realistic****? ****Should ****I ****write ****more ****about ****the ****Fairy ****Tail ****side****? ****See ****you ****next ****time****!**


End file.
